The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound
} |name = The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = UnboundHiddenLair.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Hidden Lair |start = Start of the Quest |end = End of the Quest |prereqs = The Awiergan Scrolls: First Aspect The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect |location = Darktown |rewards = Glandivalis |previous = The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Acquisition The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound is acquired after completing The Awiergan Scrolls: First Aspect , The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect , The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect. Description "There is an ancient evil sealed beneath Kirkwall. Search Darktown for a hidden magical entrance." Walkthrough There is NO scroll to acquire this quest. You must find the first three scrolls and their respective hidden lairs in order to activate this quest. Please see The Awiergan Scrolls: First Aspect , The Awiergan Scrolls: Second Aspect , The Awiergan Scrolls: Third Aspect for scroll and hidden lair locations. There is an order to finding the lair though. You get the quest in Act 3 in the Dalish camp. Then head to the Wounded Coast for the second scroll. An "X" appears on your Sundermount map identifying a Hidden Lair. Once you've killed all of the baddies in the lair, you will get the last scroll that tells you where the demon is hiding. The quickest way to find this Hidden Lair is to travel to Ander's Clinic. It's the same door used for the quest Birthright in Act 1. Inside the lair, you will encounter a Pride Demon named, Hybris. Through combat, he will summon several Shades and Rage Demons. Tactics The fight with Hybris is a combination of avoiding Hybris' special abilities and managing the creatures he summons. Be advised that you do NOT want to bring melee characters, such as Isabela or Fenris, to this fight as it will place you at a greater disadvantage. If you can, use ranged attacks by equipping a bow or using spells when fighting Hybris himself. Or, alternatively, if your main character is a melee character, have your other team mates focus on Hybris while you take care of adds. Another option is to largely offset the melee disadvantage by equipping any melee characters with high nature resistance - a single Nature Warding rune in an allies' armor is sufficient (90% resistance). On hard difficulty, this will bring the green fire shield's damage down to 1. Hybris will begin the fight with one of either two abilities, a green fire shield, or a massive blue light-vortex on the floor. You will see both of these abilities throughout the fight, and they are rather hard to miss. The green fire shield makes the fight fairly difficult for melee damage characters without high nature resistance since it buffets them with decent amounts of nature damage each round. His melee attacks are much less punishing than his two special moves, however. The blue light-vortex needs to be run out of immediately. Placing your party on "hold" and telling them to move out manually is recommended for this since they will not run out of it on their own. After a few seconds, the light-vortex will trigger, stunning characters caught in the center and dealing large amounts of damage. For the creatures that Hybris summons, the first wave will consist of four to six medium-health shades. Having a rogue with upgraded goad is fabulous for this portion of the fight, as there is a very good chance that Aveline (or your tank) will not have enough stamina to get them all with taunt. The second wave of minions will consist of four to six medium health shades and one high-health rage demon. The third wave will consist of four to six shades and two high-health rage demons. It is recommended that you eliminate the minions that Hybris summons lest you become overwhelmed. Goad and Walking Bomb become especially useful this fight. Using Goad whenever possible on Aveline reduces the possibility of your more delicate party members of attracting attention and dying to the minion's ministrations. And while hard to use, walking bomb becomes an incredible asset if it is timed properly and goes off next to multiple minions or even Hybris himself. On Nightmare difficulty, Hybris is immune to nature damage. Rewards Hybris drops Glandivalis, a longsword. Unlocks Achievement: Demon Slayer. Bugs *There are 3 scrolls for this quest line. 2 are located at Sundermount. Of those 2 the first one you encounter is near the zone entrance and before you reach the camp. The second one is past the camp and on the mountain behind some broken walls. **If you missed the first scroll before the camp and you are on the Pride Unbound portion of this quest line, then you may find yourself stuck because the instance at Anders's Clinic will not open. **If you missed the second scroll, the same thing will happen. **You will need to go back to the Wounded Coast and locate the scroll. Then you will also have to go back to the location of the second scroll past the camp to defeat Bysmor, Beacon and Gifre. Then the quest chain will continue and the instance at Anders's Clinic will open. *There is also a rare bug that occurs with a low probability. Sometimes after Hybris is killed, there will be no enemies around anywhere, but you will still stay in battle mode. Also, the controlled character at the time of Hybris' death will take continual damage until he/she is dead, for no apparent reason. Since the player is still in battle, the door will not open and the player will be trapped in the room. Category:Dragon Age II side quests